


Maybe... Just Maybe...

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Clubbing, Drinking & Talking, Drunken Flirting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I also rated this M just to be safe, I just really wanted to write them making out, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aww… seems like the kitty is all talk but has no claws.” And maybe it was the high pitch laugh she let out then or maybe it was the alcohol coursing through his veins that clouded all sense or maybe the situation was just too much and it gave him the perfect excuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe... Just Maybe...

"Dan! DAN!" He tried screaming but, of course, his voice was nothing compared to the loud music playing on the club.

Still, he tried again.

"Dan! Dan, where are y-" That's when he felt an arm wrapping itself around his waist and pulling him close to someone else's body. "What the... Dan?" Phil asked in a confused tone as he stared up at his best friend face, which by the way was much too close... or maybe not close enough, but that might be the alcohol speaking.

"There you are, beautiful." Dan said with a smile while he pulled Phil even closer to his side. "I've been looking for you."

"Dan, what are you... are you drunk?" Phil said, ignoring the light hotness he could feel on his face at Dan's words and instead trying to push himself out of Dan's grasp.

"Not really... I was, as I told you before, looking for you when Mel talked to me." Dan signaled to a girl in front of them, a girl Phil hadn't even noticed until now.

Changing his attention from Dan to 'Mel', while still trying to get Dan to let him go in a non-obvious way, Phil was greeted with an average height girl with piercing grey eyes and long auburn hair, her lips were a striking red color and her eyes were framed by heavy coated mascara and eyeliner which made them stand out all the more. She was wearing a silver skinny dress that cut just a little above her knees.

This girl was beautiful and for a moment Phil stopped pushing against Dan's side while he admired Mel.

Feeling himself getting embarrassed for staring, Phil cleared his throat and talked above the music.

"Hi, I'm Phil." Followed by a light smile.

Instead of the smile he assumed Mel would give him, she gave him a once over, raised an eyebrow and said in a bored tone.

"Mel." Was all she said.

What the…? What was this girl’s problem?

Phil felt his face starting to form a frown when he felt someone giving his hip a light stroke. His face went up to see Dan immediately, only to be faced with said person's profile.

And that remained him... he still had to let go of him. Starting to push once again at Dan's side, he was met with the tightening of Dan's hand on his side to the point of almost being hurtful.

"Dan, seriously, let m-" But he wasn’t able to finish as he was interrupted mid-sentence.

"Like I was saying," Dan said, talking like if he hadn't just interrupted Phil and not letting his hold on Phil loose for an instant. It was seriously starting to piss Phil off. "I was looking for you, when I found Mel here and we started to talk." Phil was starting to lose his temper, he was tired, half intoxicated and he just wanted to find their friends, say goodbye and go back home to sleep and wake up in December. "... and then she asked me if I was single, and of course I said no."

Now that got Phil's attention.

"But she wouldn't believe me, so I said I would look for you and then you appeared." Dan turned to look him and Phil was able to see it on Dan's eyes.

'Oh...' He thought 'So that's what's going on.'

Every once in a while when they went out to a club, someone would walk up to them and flirt. Most of the time, it wasn't a problem and if they were interested, they would let the other know they would get to the apartment later or maybe even until the next morning, if they weren't, a subtle rejection would do, but sometimes… sometimes people got pushy and wouldn't take no for an answer.

This wasn't the first time Phil would have to pretend he and Dan were together, they had quickly gotten to the conclusion that with pushy/drunken people, the best way to get rid of them was through 'proof'.

And so, Phil finally stopped fighting against Dan and instead leaned against him, lightly resting his head on Dan’s shoulder.

"Good thing I did then." He said as softly as he could but still almost yelling so he could be heard above the music.

Mel eyed him skeptically before turning her attention back to Dan.

"So how long have you two been together?" She asked and Phil could have sworn she sounded almost mocking but he couldn't be too sure since his head still felt a little funny because of the drink he had had just before he started looking for Dan.

"5 years." He answered with a sweet smile to which Mel scoffed.

"Reeeaallyyy?" She laughed and she was probably drunk, even more so than Dan and Phil and maybe the alcohol was finally getting to Phil's brain because he knew it shouldn't have bothered him, after all she was just a stranger, but suddenly it didn't matter and Phil was starting to really dislike this person and wanted to get away from her as soon as possible.

"Hey, Dan..." He said while turning his face so he could nuzzle against Dan's chest, he could feel Dan kind of tensing against him but that didn't matter as he saw in the corner of his eye how Mel's face contorted as she tried not to look affected by Phil's antics. He smirked a little and then looked up at Dan. He usually found those few centimeters between them annoying, but right now, he was glad Dan was actually taller.

"Yes?" Dan said as he turned to look at Phil, only to find him way too close. Phil smiled playfully at Dan and almost let out a giggle when he saw how hard Dan had swallowed when he realized just how close Phil was.

"Let's head home," Phil stood on his tiptoes just enough so he could reach Dan's ear.

 "Please?" He breathed while gracing his lips against Dan's ear shell and blame it on his drunk self but he would be lying if he said that he didn't like how he was able to see how the hairs on Dan's nape stood on end or how he could feel Dan's fingers hooking themselves on the holes of his belt securing him in place yet giving him the option of moving away if he wanted.

He didn't and he didn't know if that was his drink speaking or himself, and at this point, he didn't care either.

"W-well, I guess it's late enough... bye Mel." Phil could only smile at Dan's cute stutter and just because he wanted to piss Mel off even more, he laced his fingers with Dan's as he started to guide him towards the exit. 

“Are you serious?” Mel’s annoying voice came from behind them. “5 years together and that’s the best you can do? C’mon Philly, show some spirit.” Phil half turned to see the most annoying all too knowing smirk on the girl’s face. Seriously, how could he have thought for even a second that she was nice?

Phil just rolled his eyes. How old did she think he was? Five? He was about to keep on moving when Mel spoke again.

“Aww… seems like the kitty is all talk but has no claws.” And maybe it was the high pitch laugh she let out then or maybe it was the alcohol coursing through his veins that clouded all sense or maybe the situation was just too much and it gave him the perfect excuse.

It didn’t really matter, because as soon as those words left Mel’s mouth, something inside Phil burst and even if he had wanted to, his intoxicated self wouldn’t have been able to stop it. So he slung his arms around Dan’s neck, forcing the taller male to lean down and before he could utter any protest, Phil crushed their lips together.

For the first few seconds he was able to feel Dan tensing up against him and trying to push him away, but Phil was not letting him and Mel’s words still resonated in his ears and he would make Dan kiss him back if only for show, damn it.

So he tightened his hold and changed his angle, moving his head a little bit more to the side so he could kiss Dan properly and started to play with the hair at the base of Dan’s neck.

And then finally, _finally_ , Dan seemed to understand and kissed him back. He looped his fingers on the holes of his belt once again, but this time it wasn’t to keep him by his side but to bring him closer and Phil couldn’t help but smile against Dan’s lips and pull a little at his hair, and…

‘ _Oh…_ ’ It seemed that Dan had something for having his hair pulled, if the moan he let out was anything to go by. So, experimenting, he did it again and the response was the same and Phil took this opportunity to slip his tongue pass Dan’s opened mouth and this really wasn’t a place where they should be doing this, but Phil just couldn’t bring himself to care.

So they continued to kiss and Phil only tried to push away once the need for air was too great.

“Da- ngh!” Phil had tried to speak but it looked like Dan had had enough of being the one being teased and decided to do the teasing himself.

While Phil had been too entertained playing with Dan’s hair, his friend had decided to sneak his hands down to his butt and just when he was going to speak, he thought it was a good idea to squeeze, which in turn made Phil gasp on now it was him with Dan’s tongue on his mouth.

And he would be dammed if he didn’t kiss back, just as fiercely, just as passionatly because this was just too good and he was way too hot and his jeans were starting to feel like they were a little bit too tight and then Dan’s hands were slipping past his shirt and his head was swimming and he couldn’t breathe and it was all too much and with all his might he was able to disconnect their mouths.

This was bad, his breathing was too shallow and even though he knew he needed air, the only thing he wanted more than anything was to have his mouth on Dan’s again and maybe it would be easier to think if Dan wasn’t kissing his neck like that because as soon as they weren’t kissing, Dan moved on to the next best thing he could think of and it really wasn’t helping Phil with clearing his mind or the problem in his pants.

“Daan… Da-nn… Dan, l-listen to me.” He tried once more and he should probably let go of Dan too if he wanted to get his message across but his body and his brain seemed to not be connecting because he thought he was doing one thing when in reality he was doing the exact opposite of what he wanted.

And then, Dan pushed his hips flat out against Phil’s an all thoughts of letting go flew out the window.

Instead, he let Dan suck a little more at his neck before pulling his face upwards and kissing him, if you could even call it that, long and hard until both of them had to pull away because otherwise they would pass out.

“Take… me… home.” Phil was able to get out in between deep pants and that seemed to catch Dan’s attention because his pupils’ delated even more and his breath seemed to catch in his throat and that made Phil take in his best friend’s appearance.

His cheeks were red, his hair disheveled, his lips were shinny and plump from all the kissing they had done in the last minutes and his eyes were huge and filled with lust and Phil wanted to pin him against a wall or maybe have Dan pin him against one instead, he didn’t really feel picky and right now, both options appealed to him greatly; and it looked like Dan’s train of thought was if not the same very similar to his, because he composed himself at record’s speed.

“Thought you’d never ask.” And he kissed Phil one last time, biting down onto his bottom lip before letting go and then taking his hand and leading them both outside into the chilly air of the London night.

And maybe this was a terrible idea and maybe they should both know that making decisions under the effects of a few drinks is the last thing they should do and maybe they should stop right now so this doesn’t go beyond a line they can’t go back to once they’ve crossed it and maybe they will both regret it greatly in the morning… but maybe, just maybe, this can lead to the next chapter in the long story that is ‘Dan and Phil’.

Because, maybe... just maybe, this wasn't a complete mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I'm sorry for any glaring mistakes but english is not my first language so please if you find anything let me know so I can correct it. 
> 
> I love reading comments so if you want please leave one ^^


End file.
